Pretty Girl
by XMimiSweetX
Summary: A new being has been created within the halls of the mansion. Her purpose was to destroy the Organization, but when Larxene takes Winnie away from the girl she was created from, Namine alters her memories. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One of "Pretty Girl". I can't promise you much, but I know it's the start of something amazing. You'll need to stick around for the sequel, "Evil Angel", which takes place during Kingdom Hearts II. This takes place during Chain of Memories.**

**Chapter 1: Bloodlust**

**Genres: Drama, sci-fi, fantasy, tragedy**

**Pairings: minor Sora/Namine**

**Rating: T for blood, language, violence**

**Summary: A new being has been created within the halls of the mansion. Her purpose was to destroy the Organization, but when Larxene takes her away from the girl she was created from, she uses Namine to alter Winnie's purpose and turn her against the people she was meant to help. **

The clicking of Saige's shoes followed her through the hall, her platinum-blonde hair a halo on her head, matching her green eyes and remarkably pale skin. She entered her master's computer room, calling out, "Father," She called. The man in bandages turned to her from his computer. "How…how is she? The girl…I mean my…" She couldn't even say the word. It felt so wrong to say it.

"Yes, she is fine. Her DNA has stabilized, and she should be ready for battle by tomorrow."

Saige swallowed hard. That girl…Saige hadn't named her yet. She walked over to the glass tank that held the 15-year old girl inside. Her eyes remained close, her hair floating around her head, sprawled out like a crown. They looked so much alike-the same blonde hair, the same ski-ramp nose, large eyes, and though they remained shut tight, Saige knew they would green when they first opened. Her training would begin immediately when she first awakened, and Saige would then tell her what her purpose was-to destroy the Organization.

Saige couldn't ignore the guilt she felt. She and her master-father-had created her with only destruction as her purpose. She didn't have a name-Saige couldn't be sure she would get one. But whoever this being would be, she was headed for a difficult and a painful end, which was the only thing Saige was positive of.

She knew this was wrong-to create life for such a dark purpose, to create someone who wasn't even supposed to exist to destroy beings that were just like her. It was evil. This new being wasn't a Nobody-and she had never done anything wrong. All she had done was exist, and yet-her fate was only pain. Saige knew she deserved to suffer for the evil act she had committed.

She only sighed, pressing her hand to the glass barrier than separated her from the being that had been created with her own DNA. Her own heart.

The person inside the tank could think and hear what was going on around her, but she was in something of a suspended animation. She could not respond, and when she awoke, she wouldn't remember any of what had occurred when she was "sleeping".

…

Hours later of feeling nothing short of self-hatred and guilt, Saige had gone to bed and slept rather poorly before being awakened from a crash and the shatter of glass. Fearing the worst, she jumped out of bed and headed for the lab. She found her master standing there, along with a blonde woman in a black cloak. Saige immediately knew she was an Organization member. She saw the tank was broken, glass on her the floor. In the woman's arms was the weapon they had made.

"Release her." Diz ordered, only to be laughed at.

"No, I think I'll take her. She'll be very useful to us. After all, we can always use more help." The woman laughed, and Saige, knowing that whatever would happen to the unconscious being would be her fault, charged but only felt electricity surge through her body and she fell to the ground, unable to move. The blonde woman laughed, and vanished into the Corridors of Darkness.

…

The blonde girl, who had been abducted only hours earlier, awoke in her bed in the all-gray bedroom that matched the rooms of the others. She spotted Larxene, standing across from her bed. Larxene smiled. "Hey Winnie." She started. "How are you feeling?"

Winnie smiled. "I'm good now, Larxy." She jumped out of bed, ready to take on any mission that Larxene or Saix or Xemmy.

Larxene felt that pride and overconfidence she woke up with every morning. This new weapon would bring destruction to their enemies, to the worlds-all Larxene had to do was set her against the newcomers; Winnie and Namine were vital to their plans. Eliminate their enemies. And with the nasty weapon that Larxene had had created for Winnie, it would be a bloodbath.

Winnie knew why she was here. Vexen had created her with science and math in mind, and Larxene had taught her all she knew. It was from Larxene that Winnie learned how to fight; though it really wasn't hard. Larxene had given Winnie a violent weapon to rip flesh and muscle with. Winnie adored it, even if it was completely different from Larxene's small and nimble knives.

The chainsaw, as tall as Winnie who stood 5'4 was up against the wall, waiting to be covered with blood. It was black and red, with the symbol of the Organization on the blade and on the end of the cord. If one looked closely enough, one could see a dried brown substance on the otherwise silver blade. Her acid bombs, green and in a special casing to prevent any…leaks…lay on the table. Her throw weapons, twin black and blue scissors that formed the Organization's symbol when opened slightly were close by.

"Get your gear Winnie," Larxene smirked. "We've got visitors."

Winnie could feel that bit of excitement in the pit of her stomach. She knew what it was.

Bloodlust.

She was eager to stain the walls of the castle with that pretty red substance that would spill from the veins of anyone who she was either ordered to assassinate, or anyone who angered her. Angering Winnie, like angering Larxene, was a lethal mistake.

**Yay, it's finished! Now I was going to wait until I finished a bunch of other stories, but I defiantly want to be able to work on my baby, A Moment of Change by the summer. So I've got a bunch of other stories to put up, write, finish, and then do the same with any and all sequels. So here is the first chapter of Pretty Girl.**

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is for Complete-Global-Saturation, who is probably one of my biggest fans ever so thanks for that, for her review, favorite, and alert for Pretty Girl. I know it's not too interesting right now, but it will defiantly get better. I know it's confusing, but it's supposed to be! Anyway, this chapter will focus on Namine's role in Winnie's new life.**

**Chapter 2: I'm So Sorry**

Winnie laid on the floor on her stomach, the pieces of paper blending in with the white floor, the blues, reds, blacks, and yellows even more bright. She smiled as she sketched a picture of her and Namine, her sister. It wasn't as good as it would've been if Namine had drawn it, but Winnie thought it was good. She and Namine stood next to each other, and the other members of the Organization stood behind them. Winnie knew she was a Nobody; she remembered how the Heartless had attacked them in their home in Radiant Garden and stole their hearts. The Organization-her family-had taken them in. Larxy had simply decided she and Namine didn't need to wear the black robes. Winnie-being the naïve child that she was-believed her.

She stood up and held up her picture to Namine. "Hey Sissy, isn't it good?"

Namine gave a gentle smile and nodded. Winnie only grinned and turned to a new picture.

Namine looked up to the white cage that was above her head. In it were two dolls; a girl in a white dress with yellow hair that bore a striking resemblance to an angel; the other one in the other side of the cage matched it in likeness, but dressed in black, not white. Namine felt a stab of guilt, and her smile fell from her face.

"…_Abusers are insufficiently punished for the damage they do. Those who witness abuse without seeking retribution for the harmed, pay a penalty. Your own pain mitigates your failure to act earlier, but you may not have paid enough for witnessing the pain of others.__"_

_ -Caterpillar, Alice: Madness Returns_

She knew it was the Organization that kept her caged, but she was the one who kept Winnie caged. The memories she had made in Winnie's mind were the chains that kept her confided to this place; creating them had been easy and quick, not taking even an hour. Winnie had just been created-there were no memories. Even so, Namine knew of the damage she had done, and of the damage she would do. She remembered very clearly what Larxene had said; even if Winnie ever discovered the truth, all they would have to do was rearrange her memories, and the problem would be solved.

It was so ingenious, so flawless, such a circle, a road without any bumps. Namine saw no way out or any turns in the road.

_**-A Few Hours Later-**_

"Winnie," Larxene called, getting the other blonde's attention. Winnie looked up from her seat at the table and smiled. "I need you to do something." As number XV in the Organization, Winnie was to listen to all of her superiors, but she listened to Larxene more often than she did to anyone else. Larxene was Winnie's role model; she wanted more than anything else to please her, to be just like her. So, whenever Larxene asked her to do something, Winnie did it-and made sure to do it well, no matter what the cost.

"Yes, Larxy?" Winnie asked.

"There's a boy downstairs, Sora, with his friends, Donald and Goofy. I need you to go pick a fight with them. You don't have to win-just get him angry." Winnie nodded. Taunt tactic, she remembered from Larxene's lessons. Find, taunt, and irritate until he snaps. "Winnie, really push the Namine angle." Winnie nodded, getting her weapons together, already knowing what she was going to do.

…

_Step 1: Get his attention._

Winnie stood at the top of the small staircase, just in front of the entrance to the next floor. She smiled. She threw her first pair of scissors at his feet when he and his friends entered through the opposite door-she just barely missed. The trio gave startled cries, and Winnie responded by throwing her other pair-narrowly missing Sora's head. She giggled.

"Namine?" Sora questioned, not entirely sure of whether or not it was her. She looked a bit like Namine-the same blonde hair and a similar facial structure, but her build and facial features were different-her eyes were more almond-shaped, her nose a bit more narrow. She didn't have Namine's fragile build.

Winnie laughed, shaking her head and wagging her finger at them. "No, no, no. I'm not Namine. I'm her sister, Winnie-Winnie Margret Dee."

"Her sister?"

Sora didn't know what to expect when he first entered Castle Oblivion. Now he suddenly had memories of another girl at Destiny Islands-Namine. The one he had forgotten about all this time. But this girl that had appeared before him-she claimed to be Namine's sister. He could believe that. Just because he didn't remember something, doesn't mean it didn't happen. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he remembered Winnie too.

"Winnie, were we friends?" Sora asked.

Winnie smiled. "Yep, yep, yep." She frowned, remembering Larxene's words. "But you forgot all about me. You're so mean, Sora, so mean and hurtful. You forgot all about me _and_ my sister. We've been waiting here for so long for you to come and rescue us. But you didn't even remember our names."

"W…Winnie, I'm sorry."

She scoffed, getting one of her acid bombs and turning it, so that it would burst that green, corrosive liquid on contact. "Sorry is nowhere near good enough. You broke my sister's heart."

She knew that Namine had had a crush on Sora when they were little. She remembered how they were friends-but Sora and Riku had both abandoned her. She wanted payback. "You left us, Sora. Every bad thing that's happened to me and Namine has been your fault." She said bitterly. She felt that betrayal, that anger, that hatred-and then came her familiar bloodlust. Of course, nothing bad had actually happened to them-but Larxene had said to really push that angle. "You need to prove to us that you're sorry. You need to find Namine. Get through us, and the bad guys, and I'll forgive you. And so will Namine. But first…" She paused for a second and smirked. "A little bit of revenge." She tossed the bomb, which exploded when it hit the ground, the acid spilling over the floor and wearing right through it.

Taking this chance, she turned and fled and by the time Donald used his magic to get around the acid, she was gone.

"Larxy," Winnie's happy voice. Larxene smiled-Winnie saw Axel leaning up against the wall, and she grinned. Axel and Larxy were just perfect for each other! "Mission complete." She said with a smile. "I didn't get him too angry, per say, but I got him guilt-tripped, and I know he's on the move. He's trying to get to us."

Larxene petted the girl's head. "Good job, Winnie." Larxene found it all deliciously tragic. She had Winnie's complete trust-they all did-but she felt nothing for the poor girl. She was just a tool, something for them to use to achieve their goals. But out of all their tools, Winnie was her favorite-easy to use, easy to control, violent, ill-tempered-all the qualities they needed. Larxene found herself grinning sadistically-with Namine and Winnie, things would all go off without a hitch…as long as they all stayed in line.

**Here's your update. Finally, I've been bumping up my stories and updated all of the old ones. I want to have them all finished before this year is over, and hopefully, at this pace, I will.**

**See you next time!**

**~Mimi**


End file.
